The ability to fuse the polished and oxidized surfaces of silicon wafers has been reported in the literature "A Field-Assisted Bonding Process for Silicon Dielectric Isolation," R. C. Frye, J. E. Griffith, and Y. H. Wong, Journal of the Electrochemical Society, Vol. 133, No. 8, pp. 1673-1677 (August 1986). U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,354 discloses as part of a process of making pieoresistive pressure transducers in a semiconductor, electrostatic bonding of a glass layer of an SiO.sub.2 -coated first wafer to a facing high conductivity layer such as a cobalt containing layer diffused on a top surface of a second "sacrificial" wafer. After bonding of the two wafers, subsequent processing, including removal of all or part of the sacrificial wafer, is performed. While not directed to the bonding or fusion of wafers or substrates, the paper entitled "Electronic Conduction Mechanisms of Cs- and B- Implanted SiO.sub.2 Films," W. Gartner and M. Schultz, Applied Physics 12, 137-148 (1977), discloses that implantation of certain atoms, particularly those of cesium and boron in a thermally grown silicon oxide film on MOS structures that cesium causes a positive space charge and boron forms a negative space charge. This apparently is true in a so-called "high field" region where implantation is performed at fields above 7 MV/cm.